


Who Knew?

by lifedreamer56



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifedreamer56/pseuds/lifedreamer56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK so there is like hardly any Gareth fanfic out there and so I've decided to add on to that. I plan on incorporating him more in future fics  but baby steps for now. Takes place in s4e16. Rick doesn't know how to explain his sexuality anymore, but one things for sure Gareth is to damn hot for that shirt. Rick is 36 and Gareth is about 26. There's an age difference. Deal with it. Ricketh soo should've happened. It is now tho!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

Rick was gonna make Gareth pay. Pay for hunting them down. Pay for killing Bob. For trying to kill everyone back at Terminus. Rick was gonna make sure of it. 

After they had killed all of Gareth's people he had fled, leaving them all behind to be killed. Rick had chased after him into the woods, not waiting for anyone to accompany him. It didn't take Rick long to catch him, tackling him to the ground. 

"I told you I was gonna kill you." Rick told him, pinning him down.

"Wait wait! Just let me go! I promise you will never see me again!" Gareth pleaded.

"Don't you think it's a little late for 'I'm sorry'?"

"Please Rick! I don't wanna die yet! Please!" Gareth cried, tears falling from his eyes. 

"That's okay, I can think of another way to pay off your debt." Rick said, squeezing Gareth's crotch with his right hand. 

Gareth moaned, and Rick leaned down, and began to nibble on Gareth's neck.

"I never thought you'd be gay." 

"Bi. I was married, but me and Daryl's had a little somethin' goin on." Rick said now looking down into Gareth's eyes. "Damn. Your gorgeous." Rick complemented the cannibal. 

"You're not to bad yourself, sheriff." Gareth said kissing Rick full on the lips this time, shocking the both of them. After a few seconds, Rick regained his composure, and started to kiss Gareth back, giving Gareth permission to shove his tongue down Rick's throat while resting his hands on Rick's ass. 

After a while they broke apart, both for air and to progress things farther. 

"You are so hot." Rick said beginning to take off his clothes. After his shirt was off Gareth walked over to him and kissed all of Rick's barely formed abs, while also suckling both of his nipples. He then got to his knees, and came face-to-face with Ricks belt, tearing it off as fast as humanly possible. 

"To much clothes, Rick!" Gareth muttered while sliding down his pants and underwear at the same time. 

Gareth froze when he saw Rick's manhood. He immediately tried to fit all 6 inches in, but ended up with about 3/4 of it down. Gareth bobbed his head back and forth for nearly 1 minute before Rick exploded into his mouth. 

"Done so soon? I thought only teenagers finished that fast." Gareth said licking the side of his face where some of Rick's cum remained. 

"That's what happens when you don't get any action on months." Rick said laughing, causing Gareth to laugh as well. "I bet you wouldn't even last that long."

"Wanna find out?" Gareth winked. Rick was on top of him in an instant, pulling off all of Gareth's clothes. When Rick pulled down Gareth's pants, he took the length into his hands and stroked it a few times before taking a quarter of it into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down. After that Gareth forced Rick's head down further, until Rick's face was in Gareth's pubes. 

This didn't stop Rick however, and he managed not to gag. Instead Rick sucked harder than he had before, until Gareth finally released his head. Rick then moved even further south, taking Gareth's balls into his mouth, making Gareth finally cum all over Rick's face. 

Rick ate every bit of it. As Rick stood up to get redressed

"Oh my god, you're hard again. Let me take care of that." Gareth said with a smirk, getting onto his knees again.

Gareth practically deep throated him. 

Rick was nearly positive that he had never moaned so loudly. His moans increased even LOUDER when he felt Gareth's hand grope his ass, shoving two fingers up his hairy hole. 

"Hmm, Gareth!" 

Gareth replied by taking out his fingers before shoving them in again, repeating this motion over and over again. 

"Mmm, why don't you give me the real deal now instead of the teasing, huh?" Rick asked

Gareth took Rick's member out of his mouth with a "pop", before answering him. "Come on then, cowboy." Gareth said with a wink. 

Gareth layed down, with Rick sitting on Gareth's stomach. 

"I wanna ride you." Rick said

"Well then have at it. Got any condoms?"

"Naw, I'll have to take you bare. I can handle it though." Rick said with a wink. "Besides, I want you to male me yours."

Gareth froze. "Do you really mean that Rick?"

"You bet." 

And with that, Rick took Gareth's member and lined it up with hole, shoving the head in, before taking it inch by inch, until all 6 inches were inside of him. 

"Oh!"

"Yeah, ride that pony sheriff, show me what you're made of you slutty cop!" 

Rick moaned at his words. "Feels so good.. I feel.. Uuuhhh."

Gareth rocked Rick on his hips. "Yeah! Yeah! Take that dick! Oohh I'm gonna fuck your world up, deputy!"

Rick fell off of Gareth, hitting the ground. 

"Looks like someone had to much fun. But were not done yet." Gareth said, walking on his knees over to Rick. "Ready for Round 2?"

"I-I can't."

"Sure ya can, Rick. You're tough, and don't act like you don't want this." Gareth said before he shoved his member back up Rick in one fast movement.

"Unhhh. Gareth. Stop! Stop and I'll let you go!" 

"Well you see Rick, I think I'm the one I'm charge now. Now reign, bitch!" Gareth demanded, plowing into Rick over and over again. 

Gareth took about 10 minutes to cum again, but this time, he shot his load up Rick, making sure to let everyone know that Rick was his.

"I-Im gonna.. Get you!"

"I'd like to see it." Gareth said smacking Rick's ass.  
"But I best be on my way. I'll be keeping an eye out for you." Gareth said, winking before leaving Rick alone on the ground to wait in misery for someone from the group to come find him.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked! I've always liked this pair and I personally like Ricketh over Rickyl. There should be more of this out there! Oh and there will most likely be ore chapters in the future. Because I love life.


End file.
